Muzzle loading rifles were the initial type of firearms developed. Such muzzle loading rifles have previously been categorized by the ignition system used for igniting a powder propellant. Lock rifles were first used followed by flint lock rifles and then percussion rifles and in some recent developments, in-line rifles.
Previous wheel lock rifles were initially developed and have a rotating lock carrying a fuse which passes through a hole in the barrel and ignites the powder. In opposition, flint lock rifles use flint stone carried at the end of a rotating hammer to ignite a powder charged in a striker pan. This sends a flame through the flash hole to the primary black powder charge in the barrel. In the case of percussion rifles, a hammer generally ignites a percussion cap placed on a nipple with the percussion cap having an incendiary compound producing a flame which passes through a flash hole to the primary powder charge in the barrel.
Modern in-line muzzle loaders may have a removable breech plug which is machined for receiving a standard primer and has a flash hole extending into the primary powder charge in the barrel. The most commonly used ignition systems on modern muzzle loaders are percussion and in-line ignition systems.
Standard AR-15 rifles are generally not adaptable for game hunting. Numerous municipalities have restrictions against the use of semi-automatic rifles for use in game hunting.
In many States and Counties in the United States, it is not permitted to use high powered rifles in game hunting and thus, a standard AR-15 rifle cannot be used.
In many instances, the ergonomics of standard AR-15 rifles are pleasing to hunters, however, such cannot be used in various States, such as Pennsylvania, and thus, the hunters are restricted from use of the AR-15 rifles.
Thus, in order to accommodate both the statutory and other regulations of many jurisdictions and the desire of sportsmen to have the feel of a standard semi-automatic rifle to hunt, there is needed a conversion kit which takes the basic components of a semi-automatic rifle and converts it to a muzzle loading system.
In order to comply with statutory considerations and the desires of game hunters, the conversion system as provided by this system permits statutory compliance and accommodates the user's desires for an ergonomic type of gun system.